


Compassion of a God, and the Reward

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [20]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Gag reflex, Go Read The Fic 'Tails the God' on Fanfiction.Net for more information, God Praise, God Praise Kink, Hanging Out, Jewelry, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Up, Oral Sex, Pastiche of Another fic from Fanfiction.Net, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Riding, Robbery, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tails is a God, Telekinetic sex, Vaginal Sex, ass massage, fight, sex with a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by Autocon19586, as a tribute to Tailsmania's story, Tails the God also on Fanfiction.Net. This fic is serving as an alternate version of that fic's Chapter 6 'Anger of a God, and the Surprise'. What's different about it? That is still a mystery. And before you ask, yes, we have asked permission from Tailsmania himself.
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 2





	Compassion of a God, and the Reward

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what ACTUALLY happens in this story, go to Fanfiction.Net and go read Tails the God by Tailsmania. Trust me, it's something you will enjoy.

Sally and Sonic got dressed to go and hang out with Tails. After being brought back to life as a God they have been rather worried about him because of what he was like before he had died. But now that Tails had called them and asked them to hang out with him, they were overjoyed. They both wore shorts and a T-shirt and headed towards the galleria and started to look for Tails.

"Crap" said Sonic, looking around "We should've told him to meet us at a certain place like the movies or something."

"What do you mean we?" said Sally "You were the one on the phone to him."

Sonic sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"That's what I thought" said Sally.

Sally kissed his cheek and then the two of them suddenly noticed that a small bar tavern with a small crowd around it. It was a tavern that was inside and outside at the same time, with no doors, just an open entrance.

"What's going on there?" said Sonic.

"Probably just a game going on" shrugged Sally.

"Maybe we should check it out" suggested Sonic.

"We're supposed to be looking for Tails" said Sally.

"I promise not to go in there and get drunk" said Sonic "We'll only be in there for a second."

"Okay" sighed Sally "Just for a second. But if you even look at a beer your not getting anything from me for a month."

Sonic sighed, he knew exactly what that meant. The two of them headed towards the bar. They couldn't see past all the people, but they wanted a better view of what was going on. Cutting through the line, the two of them noticed Knuckles, Julie-Su, Antoine, Bunnie, Silver, Blaze and Monkey Khan all looking in the same direction where the crowd was looking. Sally and Sonic approached them.

"What's going on here guys?" asked Sonic.

"Shh, we're trying to listen" said Monkey Khan.

"To what?" asked Sally. Then came the sound of a familiar voice.

"I took the poisonous blood from the Hydra and poured it on the tips of mine arrows and shot many of the Stymphalian fowels. The rest flew off and Arcadia was free from them, and that was mine sixth labour. It certainly beats the Hell out of cleaning those stables though."

"Tails?" said Sonic, looking towards the familiar fox.

"Oh, it is nice to see thee here" said the fox, turning to his listening crowd once again "It is Sonic the Hedgehog everyone, and Princess Sally. They are great warriors and friends."

Everyone in the bar started to clap for Sonic and Sally, both of them were rather flattered by this.

"Heheh. Thanks everyone" said Sonic "So Tails, are we still hanging out?"

"Ah yes" said Tails, quickly turning back to the crowd "Thank thee for listening, but I do have important matters to attend to."

"See ya later Sonic" said Monkey Khan, as the crowd went back to their seats "You too Sally."

"See you soon Tails" said Silver.

"I loved your stories Tails" said Julie-Su "Please, tell us more for next time."

As their friends went back to their tables, Sonic and Sally turned to the fox, who of course, was still dressed in his godly attire.

"It's been so long Tails" said Sonic "Me and Sally are so thankful to have you back."

"Yeah, it's so great to have you back" said Sally "So, I know this may sound a little disrespectful. But how was it like being dead? We're you watching us the whole time? And that guy who approached us was a ghost and you were with him while we were heading to your funeral? Wow... it's just so mind blowing."

"Well, he's no ghost, he's a spirit" said Tails "Ghost's were beings who were alive then died. Spirits be kind of like a diety or a demon they began that way."

"Hey Tails" said Sonic.

"Yes hedgehog?" asked Tails.

"I...I'm sorry for not saving you in time" said Sonic "I'm a piece of shit. I'm so sorry Tails."

"It's okay friend" said Tails, smiling warmly "If thee did not save me, I would not have become a God. I mean, look at all this power I now have. I can do so much now."

"Yeah" said Sally "Look at you indeed. Which reminds me. Tails, would it be okay if you wore different clothes?"

"What is the matter with the way I am dressed squirrel?" asked Tails.

"Because we don't want too much attention" said Sally "I mean look at you. Your like a sign that says look at me. I mean you aren't even wearing a shirt."

"It's hot outside" said Tails, simply "But if it shall draw less attention, I shall re-dress. Give me a second."

Tails stood up from his seat, and golden lights spiralled out around him. Tails's entire attire changed from his God outfit, to a regular shirt and shorts, and then he sat back down.

"Is this okay?" he asked them.

"That's much better, thank you" said Sally.

"Good" said Tails "So, how have thee been?"

"Great, now that your back" said Sonic "I thought I would have to live the rest of my life without my buddy. Glad I don't have to go through that now."

"I'm glad thee are happy that I am back" said Tails.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Sonic.

"Talking like what?" asked Tails.

"You know... thou, thee, etc" said Sonic "Why are you talking like that?"

"I said this at the concert" said Tails "I talk like this for it's the dialect of the Gods."

"Yeah we know" said Sally "But you don't have to talk like that around us. You can just speak normally."

"The old way I spoke be a thing of the past" said Tails "But if it makes you happy, I can speak both in the language of the God's and normally."

"That will do thank you Tails" said Sally, smiling, as a waitress came to their table.

"Hi" she said "My name is Becky. I will be taking care of you today. Could I start you off with something?"

"Yeah" said Sonic "I'll have a Pepsi

"I'll have a glass of tea thank you" said Sally.

"I'll shall have a glass of Chianti" said Tails

Sonic started laughing and Sally smiled sweetly.

"That's a good one Tails" laughed Sonic "But seriously, what would you like?"

"He's already said what he would like" said Becky "I'll get your drinks right away."

"Wait miss" Sonic called after her "He's not..."

"It's okay, she knows me" said Tails.

"Tails, your not old enough to drink" said Sonic "And what do you mean she knows you?"

"Everyone knows who I am now that I'm a God" said Tails "I've already ordered some alcoholic drinks before thou got here."

"Tails, at your age alcohol is bad for you" said Sally "It can cause serious damage to your body."

"Yes" said Tails "But I am a God not a mortal. These affects do not apply to me."

"I still don't think you should be drinking" said Sally.

"I will be fine" said Tails "I can heal very easily."

"How powerful are you by the way?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I'm more powerful than any of mine other incarnates" said Tails "I can do many things. But I am not omnipotent."

"So what can you do?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I don't feel like naming all of my powers, so I'll just give thou a basic rundown" said Tails "I can fly without my tails, use telekinesis, fire energy blasts, am immune to diseases and much more."

"I really wish I could do some of those things" said Sonic "Your super lucky to be a God Tails. Your really special."

"Yeah" shrugged Tails "I guess."

"Tails, what's the matter?" asked Sonic.

"Even with all this power and all this greatness mine depression still haunts me" said Tails "It caves in on me, a lot of days I cannot control it."

"Tails" said Sally, placing a hand on his shoulder "We really need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Before you killed yourself, me and Sonic felt like we should talk to you about this sooner or later, but we really think you need some help" said Sally.

"Help?" said Tails, staring at them confused "You mean like a therapist?"

"We think you need to be in a psychiatric hospital" said Sonic.

Tails did not say anything, he stared up at the two of them. He was not shocked at what they said. He could actually see why they would suggest this. He may have had a bit more knowledge in everything, but it did not make him arrogant. Sonic and Sally were slightly unnerved by his silence.

"Uhh... Tails?" said Sonic.

But before Sonic could say anything else, Nicole the Holo-Lynx had teleported right in front of their table.

"Guys, Scourge and Fiona are robbing a store, and they have hostages" she said.

"We're on our way" said Sonic, standing up quickly

"Tails" said Sally "Are you coming?"

"Our drinks are here" said Tails, indicating the waitress, who had brought them their drinks.

"Meet us after your done" said Sonic.

"Okay" said Tails, watching as they turned and left "I wish you luck squirrel and hedgehog."

"Wait" said Nicole, looking at Tails's drink "Tails are you drinking..."

"No time for that Nicole" said Sally, grabbing her by the arm "We gotta go."

Nicole dissolved into nothing and Sonic and Sally left to go and stop the two fiends. Tails was left by himself, he drank his wine. A jackal dressed in a tank top and shorts who was sitting at his table turned and began to talk to him.

"She's pretty cute isn't she?" he said to him.

"Yeah" said Tails "It's too bad she's just a computer."

"Would you hit it if you could?" asked the jackal.

"She is hot" agreed Tails "But I have eyes for one."

"Hey, is it cool if I sit at your table" asked the jackal.

"Sure, I guess" shrugged Tails.

"The name is Lee" said the lynx, sitting down with him "Lee the Jackal."

"My name is Miles Prower" said the fox "But people just call me Tails."

"Ha, you don't have to tell me who you are" said Lee "Everyone knows who you are ever since the concert."

"That does be true" said Tails "I guess I do not have to tell people who I am anymore."

"Sorry to eavesdrop" said Lee "But I was hearing how those two wanna put you in the loony bin."

There it was again, the suggestion of putting him in a psychiatric hospital. The idea of it was appalling to him, but now that he really thought about everything Sally and Sonic had told him, he had to admit they kind of had a point.

"I think it's stupid" continued Lee "Your a God, you shouldn't have to do that. I mean look at you, your better now that your a diety."

"That's... right" said Tails.

"Your not crazy, they are" said Lee "Your a God, a supreme, being whatever you want."

"I... can" said Tails "Listen, Lee. I will not deny it is kind of appalling that my friends want to put me in a psychiatric hospital. But they are mine friends. They care for me."

"That doesn't make it right" insisted Lee.

"I suppose not" said Tails "But thou need to know that my life before I became a God was not great."

"You said you had your eyes on someone else" said Lee, moving off the subject "Did you ask her out?"

"No" said Tails "She's engaged."

"Oh shit, that sucks" said the jackal.

"Not only is she engaged" said the fox "But the guy she's marrying is a total asshole."

"Did she know you for a while?" asked Lee.

"I would say yes... she has" said Tails.

"Yet, she prefers that asshole you mentioned over you?" he said incredulously "Doesn't seem like a nice girl to me."

"She's just... well" said Tails, trying to think of a response.

"See?" said Lee "You can't even come up with an excuse for her."

"I just see something in her" sighed Tails "I don't know what, but I see something."

"Hey, aren't you going to help your friends?" asked Lee "There is a robbery going on right now."

"I think having a God in the mix is overkill" said Tails "Besides I know the girl and the guy who are robbing the place."

"You do?" asked the jackal.

"Yes" said Tails "They are Fiona and Scourge. Fiona was mine love interest who dated mine best friend. She then went off with Scourge, I was heartbroken when that happened. I begged her not to go. But then she slapped me. I can't see either of them. It'll just add to my already large amount of depression."

"Another girl who dated a douchebag instead of you?" said Lee, staring at him in disbelief "I swear these people are just not worthy of you."

'Yet I still feel like I have feelings for her deep down' Tails thought in his mind sadly. Tails looked down at his drink and shrugged.

"Do you even know what a God is?" asked Lee.

Tails looked up at the jackal, wondering where he was going to take this.

"A God is a supreme being who's life is more valuable than a mere mortal. Don't just sit here. Go show those mortals who you are and show them what happens when you entered the wrath of a God."

Tails stared at the jackal. His words almost resonated with his brain. Yes, he was a God now, and Scourge and Fiona had hurt him more than any other person ever has. But at the same time, they were mortals, and he was a God. It would be almost too easy to kill them. Yes, he was angry, but what would be learned from killing the two of them? Would he be happier with them dead? Or would he feel regret. He looked up in the direction Sonic and Sally had ran off in, he debated with his mind what he should do. Finally, he made up his mind.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Lee.

"I'm going to stop them from robbing that store" said Tails.

Tails stood up from his chair, using his powers, his God attire returned.

Meanwhile back at the store where the robbery was taking place, Scourge was filling his bag with snacks and Fiona was at the counter pointing a gun at the cashier while he was emptying the register.

"Now... what else should I get?" Scourge said.

"Are you seriously taking your goddamn time?" said Fiona, slightly annoyed "We're robbing a store, we gotta hurry up."

"Did you forget I have amazing speed and can outrun the cops in a flash when they show up?" Scourge questioned.

"I'm not talking about the cops you dumbass" growled the vixen "I'm talking about when Sonic gets here."

"Whatever" said Scourge, rolling his eyes "I can run faster than that loser."

"I don't think you can" came a voice that the two of them knew all too well.

The green hedgehog and red fox turned and to their annoyance, standing at the entrance of the store was Sonic and Sally.

"I thought you said you two were giving this shit up" said Sonic, glaring at the two of them.

"I only said that because I knew you lost Tails and we didn't want to bring you two any more trouble" said Fiona, waving him off "Since Tails died I've felt mostly bad for you two, but I felt more bad for him. But now since Tails is alive and well, my promise is no longer valid. So we're back to doing what we feel like."

"So I guess that means I get to kick your ass, that right bitch?" said Sally "Why don't you just put the gun down and we can take this outside?"

"Fine" said Fiona, giving her gun to the green hedgehog beside her "Babe hold my gun."

But Scourge was already charging at Sonic. He tackled him out the door and the two began to fight each other. Fiona sighed and tossed the gun to the floor. She had to admit, she was getting really tired of Scourge lately, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was her taking care of the unoccupied foe. Fiona charged at Sally and threw a ton of punches at her. Sally dodged her punches and kicked her in the gut. Fiona retaliated by grabbing her leg and pulling her to the ground and punching her. Sally quickly gave Fiona a headbutt and threw her own punches at her, finally grabbing Fiona and throwing her out the door.

Meanwhile Sonic and Scourge were outside throwing punches at each other at super fast speeds. Spectators were watching the four of them fight. Sonic and Scourge were running at high speeds while Sally and Fiona were pulling at each others hair. Sonic punched Scourge hard, making him plummet into the ground and noticed that people were watching them, but then he saw that they were bowing. Scourge, Fiona and Sally noticed too and stopped fighting to see what the fuss was about.

"What are they doing?" asked Scourge.

"No idea" said Sonic.

But Sally walked up to Sonic, placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed above the air behind Sonic. Sonic looked up and saw Tails floating above them twenty feet in the air, wearing an expression on his face that did not look very happy.

Sonic and Sally stared up at the fox, seeing that he was now back in his God outfit. He did not look happy, which is what worried them the most when he went flying straight down to Scourge and Fiona.

"Don't worry Scourge" Fiona whispered to the green hedgehog "I'll get us out of this."

Fiona walked up to Tails, trying to look like she was relieved to see the fox again.

"Hey sweetie" said the red fox "Me and Scourge were so sad when you died. But we're so glad your alive. Anyway's, me and Scourge were just robbing a store, we weren't going to hurt anyone, we just needed money. You know me Tails, I'm not a bad girl, you know I'm good deep inside, you know I would never hurt anyone. Mind if you just let me and Scourge go? We promise we won't do this again. I mean come on, you always have a place in my heart, can you just do this for me, just this once?"

"I will not fall for such petty talk this time" said Tails, glaring at the vixen "You two have caused too much trouble. I am afraid I will have to teach both you and your green boyfriend a painful lesson."

Fiona was shocked at what he had just said. And the tone he had said it in actually scared her, she backed away slowly in a tiny bit of fear. Scourge on the other hand, just laughed. Tails sighed, he knew he was an idiot but was he really going to try and step up to him while he was clearly looking like he could kick his ass without even raising an eyebrow.

"So..." said Scourge, stepping forward in front of Fiona "The little freak has come back to life and thinks he's more powerful than me?"

He laughed loud, drew back his hand, curled it into a fist and launched it straight at his foe. But Tails didn't even blink. With a single, lazy open hand he blocked the punch effortlessly. Scourge flinched slightly as he felt like he had slammed his fist into a brick wall.

"My turn" said Tails.

Tails lifted one of his namesakes, and with one quick swipe, he smacked Scourge with it sending him flying straight into Fiona. The two of them flew into the nearest wall behind him, several bruises across their body with just one attack. The two of them looked up dazed and saw that Tails was floating over to them, glaring down at them. Sonic and Sally watched, advancing towards Tails quickly in case they needed to stop him from doing something stupid.

"P...Please don't kill us" whimpered Fiona.

Tails looked down upon both of them with his ocean blue eyes. He had to admit, after his chat with Lee, he was still angry at the two of them. But Sonic and Sally's words from earlier also reached the very back of his mind. He knew what he was going to do with both of them.

"I will not kill thee" said Tails "I shall make a bargain with you two if I spare your life."

This was not what Scourge, Fiona, Sonic or Sally thought he was going to say or do. Sonic and Sally stopped advancing on Tails, relieved that he had not used his grudge against these two as a means of wanting to kill them. In fact, it seems he was not letting his anger make decisions for him.

"W...What?" said Scourge, trying to get up but crying out in pain as he clutched at his arm.

"Easy now" said Tails "You will damage your arm even more."

Tails uses his powers to heal Fiona and Scourge's injury's. The two of them suddenly felt like they had never been attacked by the two-tailed God. The two of them stood up, but didn't dare to move.

"I will let the two of you go" said Tails "But, on one condition. You will return what you stole and release the hostages. You will also never steal, take hostages, or use ones feelings to get what you want ever again. Capeesh?"

Tails gave a look at Fiona in particular when he made them promise not to use ones feelings ever again. In fear, Fiona agreed to Tails's condition, with Scourge reluctantly nodding and taking the stolen goods back into the store.

"Oh... and if you really need the money" said Tails, looking at Fiona.

Tails used his powers, while holding up his hand. With a flash of light, a shining diamond appeared in his hand. Fiona stared at the beautiful gem Tails had just spawned. Tails smiled at her kindly and gave it to her. She took it from him and looked it over, expecting a trap or something bad to happen upon touching it.

"You can stop looking over it cautiously I haven't done anything to that" said Tails.

"What's the catch?" she asked him.

"Catch?" questioned Tails.

"I feel like there's something in this thing that will hurt me if I do something wrong" said Fiona.

"You won't do anything wrong because you made a promise to me" said Tails "But keep that diamond to yourself, it's only for you."

Fiona looked up at the foxy God. He seemed to be being genuine. But why? She had seriously hurt him, not just from leaving him and the good side and becoming girlfriend to Scourge, but also briefly dating Sonic. To be fair she had no interest in him... or did she.

"Hey babe" Scourge's voice came from within the store "Let's go."

Fiona quickly hid the diamond in her pocket and turned her attention to the green hedgehog, following him as she left. She had to admit she didn't really want to go with him, rather she wanted to stay with Tails. She gave the fox one more glance before leaving with the green hedgehog.

"Tails" said Sonic "That was amazing."

"I thought you were going to kill them" said Sally, looking like she just experienced a heart attack.

"Of course not Sally" said Tails, watching the two leave.

Sonic and Sally stared at the fox. He had used Sally's real name.

"Pardon mine manners" said Tails "But I'm afraid I must return home. I need some time to myself for a moment."

Sonic and Sally watched as Tails rose high into the air and left to go back in the direction of his home. The hedgehog and the squirrel looked at each other and smiled. Before when they spoke to Tails they were a bit worried his depression had made him unstable, and that he would hold a serious grudge against Scourge and Fiona and intend to kill them. But instead, he spared them, and even gave Fiona a gift. Their smiles widened even more, Tails still had feelings for Fiona, and they saw how Fiona reacted when she was given the diamond. They we're feeling like things were looking up after all.

The next day, Sonic and Sally were heading over to Tails's home. He seemed to be resting after the day before. They had called him and asked him if it was okay if they dropped by for a quick visit, and he agreed to it. Arriving at the door, Sonic knocked on it and waited for an answer.

"It's open" came Tails's voice from inside the house.

Sonic opened the door and he and Sally walked right inside, they could not see Tails anywhere. They assumed he was in his bedroom, so they headed for that room, upon opening the door, he was there, still in his God attire, laying lazily on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey buddy" said Sonic, placing a hand on his shoulder "You alright?"

"I'm fine Sonic" said the fox "Just having a little rest from yesterday."

"How can you be tired?" asked Sally "I didn't think you would have a limited amount of stamina as a God. Even if you did, you barely put any effort into kicking Scourge and Fiona's ass's."

"I just feel like staying here and resting" said Tails.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Sonic.

"Yes" said Tails "I just don't feel like leaving today."

"Err, okay?" said Sonic.

"Well we just wanted to say we're proud of you for your decision yesterday" said Sally "We were worried when you showed up, because of how much Fiona's choice in choosing Scourge over you has affected your mood. But you made the right choice Tails."

"Thank you Sally" said Tails "Thou are a true friend."

"We also wanted to apologise for suggesting putting you in a psychiatric hospital" said Sally "It was just a precaution because of how you've been acting."

"I understand why you would think that" said Tails "But I forgive you."

"Tails, are you POSITIVE your okay?" asked Sonic "You don't want to leave your house, but you don't seem tired. Is something wrong?"

The fox God looked slightly uncomfortable at how he said this and rubbed his shoulder uncertainly. He sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Can thou keep a secret?" asked Tails.

"Of course" said Sonic.

"Fiona wants to meet me here" said Tails.

"Fiona wants to what?" said Sonic in surprise.

"After I got home yesterday, Fiona came around before I went to sleep and asked me if I would be free today" said Tails.

"After what you pulled yesterday, are you sure you can trust her?" asked Sally "She might be mad about how you stopped her and Scourge's scandal yesterday and might try and get revenge."

"I thought so too" said Tails "But I want to be sure first. I am not worried if she tries to hurt me. I doubt anything a mortal like her can hurt a God like me."

"Well if she does try to get revenge please don't kill her" said Sonic "The point of us coming here was to tell you how proud we were of you making the decision of sparing her and Scourge. Don't take our praise for granted."

"I promise I won't friend" said Tails, rubbing Sonic's shoulder "If I'm going to be God, I shall respect my power and not use it to kill mortals."

"Thank you" said Sonic.

"Well, we'll leave you to it" said Sally, motioning for Sonic to get up and follow her to leave "Don't hurt her too bad."

"I won't" said Tails, watching as Sonic and Sally left. He was all by himself now, it was just him and Fiona. He had to admit, even though he was a God now, it still felt a bit unnerving to be coming face to face with his old crush again. What did she actually want? He was about to get an answer to his question as he heard another knock on the door.

"It's open" he called out.

He heard the door open up, the sound of footsteps sounding around his house, and finally, his bedroom door opened. In walked Fiona, dressed in her usual attire. She walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Well, hi" said Fiona.

"Yeah, hi" said Tails "So, thou said you wanted to meet with me?"

"Yeah, I did" said Fiona "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for sparing me yesterday."

"It's really no problem" said Tails "Thou were right, I did believe there was good deep inside of you. And I still do."

"Well, even though I did try to use your feelings yesterday, I did actually mean a lot of what I said" said Fiona.

Tails's ears perked up slightly and he looked at Fiona. He sat up straight and stared at the vixen in wonder. She meant what she said when she was trying to use him? How does that work.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Lately, Scourge just hasn't been the greatest for me" said Fiona "And, I was actually a bit heartbroken when I found out you died. You've always been so kind to me and everyone around you. And... I made the stupid mistake of choosing Scourge. But, it took your death for me to realise just how amazing and right for me you are. And I'm so sorry I've been a total bitch to you Tails. But I'm done with Scourge, I broke us apart after I met you last night."

"W...What? Why?" asked Tails.

"Because you are correct for me" said Fiona "And, even though it's taken me a while to realise this... I love you."

"F...Fiona" stuttered Tails.

"I guess I just wanna know... even after all I've done... do you still love me?" asked Fiona.

"Fiona..." said Tails "I have always loved thou. Even with all the sinful things you have done, I still love you, and I'm so happy that you are insisting on being with me."

Fiona suddenly jumped onto the bed with Tails, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard and deep. Tails was not prepared for this sudden attack, but after a stunned few seconds, he responded. He pulled Fiona into his lap and kissed her deeply, their tails waved happily behind them. After a good few moments of passionate kissing, they broke it and stared deep into each others eyes.

"Tails" she whispered huskily into his ear "Love me."

"Do you really want to do this Fiona?" asked Tails.

Fiona nodded. Tails took that as an okay to continue. But if they were going to do this, they needed to dress properly. With a wave of his hand golden spirals encased him and Fiona, and after they dissapeared, his God attire had been removed and so had Fiona's black shirt and pants. The two of them were now completely naked.

"Heheh, make love to me my God" said Fiona, kissing the two tailed God's neck.

Tails smirked, his hands went for her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and gave them a strong, firm squeeze. The vixen moaned at the feeling and pushed his chest out for him, begging him to do more. Tails was more than happy to do more, he squeezed the vixen's boobs harder, palming her nipples and rubbing them in slow, sensual circles.

"Mm, yes" she hissed in pleasure "Oh, you've got such a strong grip on them."

Tails didn't respond and instead, released the red fox's breasts and pulled her body against his own even more, making her push her breasts right into his face. He parted his lips and closed his mouth around one of the vixen's rosy nipples. Fiona moaned as his warm mouth and tongue licked all over her breast and gave a shuddering cry of pleasure when she felt his teeth carefully nip her erect nipple. Tails pulled away and began to do the same thing to her other nipple, licking it, biting it, sucking on it. In reaction, she ground her hips into his, which caused Tails's erection to slowly emerge from his sheath and press against Fiona's hips. She gasped in surprise and pulled away from Tails to get a good look at what she was working with.

"Holy shit" she said, staring wide eyed at the foxy God's erection "What the actual fuck?"

"W...What is it?" asked Tails, a little nervous that she thought it was too small.

"T...That's enormous" she said "That's gotta be a foot long at the least, and possibly even two inch's thick. How the fuck do you have such a massive dick?"

"I assume that me being a God somehow makes it bigger than it used to be" said Tails sheepishly "But, I guess it was already pretty big to begin with."

"No shit" said Fiona, still ogling at the size "Well... I might as well go prepare that thing."

Fiona lifted herself out of Tails's lap and laid down on her belly, she got as close as she could to it. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and enveloped the bulbous head of Tails's cock, which was caked with pre. Tails moaned as his tip was enveloped and she licked up the pre. It tasted so sweet, it was a taste that she immediately got addicted to. Trying to focus on taking his entire shaft down her throat, Fiona didn't even come close. She past halfway down but struggled to get the rest of his shaft into her mouth.

Pulling back to try again, Fiona relaxed her throat as much as she could and thrust her head back down. She got further at least, but still couldn't fit it in, she gave a small cough and coated it and spit, listening to Tails's sweet moans she kept trying to take down his entire shaft, failing each time.

Tails was moaning quite loudly. It felt so amazing to have his shaft sucked by Fiona, her tight throat also felt amazing squeezing down on his cock. But looking down at Fiona's pleading look, the fox God could see that she wanted to deepthroat the whole shaft, and she couldn't do it alone.

"Hold on" said Tails, placing his hands on the back of her head.

Fiona assumed that he was going to use his hands to force her all the way down on his shaft. But instead, she felt a warm glow fill her body and then he slowly forced her head down his shaft. To her shock, she found that she could now take the whole monster shaft with ease.

"There you go" he said, moaning as she sucked up his pre "Thou should have better gag reflex's now."

'So that's what he did' thought Fiona, feeling him take his hands off her head. She pulled back and tried to deepthroat the entire thing by herself, and she did it effortlessly. Tails had just increased her gag reflex enough for her to still choke on it when she got the very end of it in her mouth, but she was okay with that, it felt good to feel it hit the back of her throat, actually scratch that, it went well past her throat and down into it. That's how much better her gag reflex's were now. Tails moaned and watched with a sly smile as Fiona happily suck on his cock. He could see it bulge through her neck and her other oral skills weren't bad either. He loved how she dug her tongue into the slit of his head and slathered his entire cock with drool, she even briefly took her head off his cock and went to suckle on his baseball sized balls. He pet her head gently making her nuzzle against his crotch affectionately.

"Damn girl" he moaned as he pet her "Your really good at this."

A sloppy sound came from her lips as she released the shaft from her mouth. She stared up at him with lidded eyes and plenty of slimy strings of drool leaking through her lips, which were twisted in a seductive smile.

"I'm even better now thanks to you" said Fiona, stroking his saliva coated cock "I would have never swallowed this whole thing myself."

"I appreciate the comment" said Tails "Now, obey your God, and go back to work."

"Hehehee, yes my God" she giggled, giving his shaft a lick from base to tip.

She was now under his spell, a spell he didn't even intend to place upon her. But now she was happily servicing him with nothing else on her mind. Even with him giving her commands, she could tell he was doing so with care. She knew she had finally made the right choice in coming to him. She was perfectly happy here and was never going back to Scourge. That asshole could go fuck himself for all she cared.

"Ooh wow" moaned Tails, stroking the top of Fiona's head affectionately "Your mouth feels so good Fiona."

Fiona moaned on his cock, causing vibrations that made her blowjob feel even better. He clenched the bed sheets below him tightly and unconsciously bucked his hips into the girls mouth. His orgasm was approaching fast, and there was no way of preventing it when a mouth as good as Fiona's was sucking him off eagerly wanting to bring him to it.

"Ah, AH" he cried "Fiona! I can feel it. It's coming..."

All Fiona did was suck on his shaft harder and faster, all the while staring up at him with seductive lidded eyes, which were asking him to cum. So he granted her that wish.

With one last thrust from both of them, Tails came hard into Fiona's mouth and gripped the bed sheets hard as he came into Fiona's mouth. The vixen's eyes widened as her mouth was filled to the brim with one thick rope of the fox God's gooey cum. She didn't even attempt to swallow it all, she knew she wouldn't be able to. She swallowed a good portion of the first rope of cum, the rest of it drooling out of her mouth and she immediately found her mouth full again when Tails released more sticky cum ropes into her mouth. Struggling to breath, Fiona let his shaft pop out of his mouth, but Tails's orgasm was far from over. Several more thick, sticky, gooey ropes of fox cum coated the vixen's face, hair and breasts. She sighed in pleasure and basked in the warm cum covering her.

"Mm, so fucking much" she moaned as the final weaker, but still plentiful ropes of cum landed on her breasts "You must be really pent up. There's enough cum here to fill a large sink."

"Sounds like you like the feeling of literally being covered in my essence" said Tails.

"I do" moaned Fiona, cleaning up her body of all the cum on it. Tails watched as the sexy ass vixen cleaned herself up, his gaze particularly focused on her when she pushed her sizeable breasts up to her face and licked all the cum off them, finishing it by jiggling her tits in her hands.

"Mm, you look like you wanna fuck the shit out of me with that monster of a cock you got there" giggled Fiona.

"I do" said Tails simply, mirroring Fiona's seductive stare.

"Mm, well who am I to deny my God that?" said Fiona, dropping onto her back and spreading out her legs, presenting her twitching wet pussy to him.

"Are thou sure your up to this Fiona?" asked Tails, taking hold of his cock "I mean this big thing looks like it'll do more than fuck thou. It could tear you in half."

"I'll be fine Tails" said Fiona, using her fingers to spread her pussy lips as far out as they could stretch "If you gave me the power of better gag reflex's, you should be able to reduce the pain I'll be given when you fuck me with that monster."

"Oh right" said Tails, sheepishly rubbing his head "Gimme a sec."

Tails grabbed Fiona's hips and focused on using his power to increase Fiona's pain resistance so that the only thing she would feel in the pleasurable moment is amazing, mind-numbing pleasure. Fiona gave a small giggle as the power Tails used on her hips tickled her a bit.

When Tails had finished his job, he positioned the big head of his cock towards Fiona's soaking entrance, which was twitching in anticipation and begging to be fucked by his cock. He pushed his head in, making the red fox give a sharp gasp of pleasure. Taking hold of her hips he slowly forced his dick all the way inside of Fiona.

"OOOOOHHHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOD" she moaned as her inner walls were stretched to a breaking point, but she couldn't feel the pain, all she felt was pleasure. Tails's massive cock felt amazing, it was a million times better than what Scourge had.

Hearing that Fiona was enjoying the feeling of having his massive cock plugged deep inside of her, Tails began to pull out to really give Fiona something she would enjoy. When he had finally pulled almost the whole way out, he gripped her hips tighter and slammed his cock deep inside of her, beginning to pick up speed to fuck the sexy vixen hard and fast.

"Mmmmm, soooo goooood" moaned Fiona, reaching her hands up to her tits and squeezing and palming them in her hands as Tails fucked her hard.

"From what mine ears and eyes are telling me, thou are enjoying this?" Tails asked rhetorically while moaning out at Fiona's tight inner walls squeezing his length.

"Oh, yes my God" she moaned to him "Your so fucking GOOD. OH FUCK. MORE."

Screaming at him to fuck her more, Fiona began to give her own little thrusts against his cock. Tails grinned and leaned in, kissing Fiona deeply as he continued to fuck her passionately and roughly, but luckily his powers were keeping her from actually being hurt. Fiona eagerly kissed back, but found herself constantly losing the intense battle of lust when their tongues lashed at each other, but it was a loss she was okay with and kept repeating anyway.

"OOHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCKK" she cried, pulling out of the kiss as Tails sped up his hard thrusting.

Each time she felt his cock pull out of her super tight folds, she whimpered at the feeling of it scraping her inner walls, and screamed in pleasure when it slammed back in. She swore that the thing was actually reaching her stomach. She continued to squish, pull, roll and fondle her sizeable swaying breasts, moaning louder at the combined feeling of the massive cock plowing her and her own movements against her breasts.

"Gah, ah. Fiona" growled the fox God "I'm getting so close."

"YES! YES!" she squealed in pleasure "ME TOO! CUM WITH ME TAILS! INSIDE ME!"

Tails growled and grabbed the vixen's hips, he then slammed his own into her while pulling her towards him for maximum penetration. The two of them cried out in overwhelming pleasure as they released their orgasms, Fiona's cry's being the louder ones. Fiona shuddered and moaned as she felt several thick, gooey strands of fox cum fill her pussy and fill her body with a warm feeling. Tails grunted as he came deep into the vixen, feeling her vaginal juices spray onto his cock, making her tight walls even tighter, which helped him force all of his cum from his current orgasm out of his body.

Finally both of them calmed down from their orgasmic bliss and Tails slowly pulled out of Fiona, making a loud slick sound when he did. His cock was covered in a mixture of their cum, and Fiona's pussy was leaking with it. Tails fell onto his back, surprised that even with his newfound Godly stamina, he was still somewhat exhausted from this. However, he knew he wasn't finished just yet, his cock was still hard as a rock. Fiona weakly lifted her head and saw this. She was even more exhausted than Tails was, yet even with a ton of her energy drained, she wanted to go again.

So flipping onto her stomach, Fiona crawled over to Tails, leaving a trail of mixed cum as she moved. She straddled Tails's lap and slowly laid on his chest, giving his neck a couple of kisses, which soon ended in her kissing him on the lips for a bit. She broke it and the two of them stared deeply into each others eyes.

"That was amazing" she whispered to him, while still kissing his neck "But my God, your dick is still hard. Do you need more?"

"It would be greatly appreciated" said Tails, stroking her hair "But only if your up to it."

"My pussy is so full of your nice warm cum" said Fiona "But I think I would like a little more my God. How would you like to do this?"

"I know exactly how I want to do this" said Tails, wrapping his arms around Fiona's body firmly.

Fiona suddenly gasped as the two of them were lifted into the air. She held on to him as they were hovering five feet above the air.

"Telekinisis" said Tails simply before she could even ask "It's one of my many abilities."

"Mm, really?" said Fiona "How many more powers do you have my God?"

"So many" said Tails "I don't think I should tell you about them now though. It would put you to sleep."

"Hmm, good point" said Fiona, just imagining how many things Tails could do "Maybe tell me another time. But tell me this right now my God. How many of your powers can be used for sex?"

"More than you can think of" said Tails, grinning widely at her.

"Maybe we should try them out another time" said Fiona, mirroring her grin and positioning her already well-fucked pussy above his cock "But enough about that. I want to ride you my God."

"Alright then" said Tails "Show me what you can do."

Fiona gave a deep guttural groan of pleasure as she slowly sank down onto his cock and felt it stretch her inner walls. This would have been super painful to feel if Tails had not given her the power to resist pain. She slid all the way down and did not even hesitate in beginning to ride him. She gasped and moaned as his cock went in and out of her at a fast speed. It somehow felt even more fun and pleasurable now that they were suspended in the air. She had no idea how that was possible, but she didn't care.

"Ooh, ah. Damn, thou are good at this" growled the fox God.

"Soooo gooood" Fiona moaned as she continued to ride him, not even listening to a word he had just said.

She continued to ride him, each time she thrust down on him made them both fall a little bit out of the air, but Tails always made them rise back up into the position they were just in. Tails's strong hands went straight for the vixen's round, firm ass and gave both of her cheeks a nice rough squeeze. This made Fiona cry out in blaring pleasure and ride him harder.

Each time Fiona thrust herself down onto his cock, she made a loud smacking sound of ass colliding with thigh. These sounds filled the room and made them both even hornier. Wanting to create a louder sound, Tails drew back his hands and gave Fiona a nice hard spank. Because of how strong he was Tails probably would have obliterated Fiona by hitting her like that, but his power had also enhanced her durability show she was able to survive the hit and cry out in pleasure as she felt a a painful, but pleasurable tingle rush through her body and re-energise her when he slapped her ass.

"Oh Fuck" she screamed "That felt amazing my God. Do it again."

Tails grinned widely and drew his hands back to spank her again, harder this time. Loud slapping sounds filled the room, the only noise that could drown it out was Fiona's loud passionate moans of pleasure. Tails was also moaning and grunting, though not as loud and uncontrollable as Fiona, but it would be impossible for even a God like him to not moan at her insanely tight walls squeezing and massaging his cock.

"Your... So... Tight" he growled, slapping her ass again.

"OH FUCK! YOUR SO BIG!" she screamed, bouncing on his cock harder, loving how it slammed so deep into her pussy.

She rode him faster, increasing her riding speed until she could no longer go any faster. She began to fondle her breasts again, but nearly lost her balance when she remembered that they were still suspended in the air. So she placed one hand on his furry chest to keep herself steady as she rode him, and squeezed and massaged her tits with the other, earning more moans out of herself with the combined pleasure of being drilled by a massive cock, slapped hard on the ass, and her breasts being squeezed. It wasn't exactly hard for her to get close to cumming again.

"F...FUCK" she screamed "I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

"F...Fiona" cried Tails, who didn't want to end it just yet "Just try and hold out a bit longer."

"O...Okay" she whimpered in pleasure.

Fiona tried her hardest to keep herself from cumming too hard, because she knew that Tails wanted them both to cum at the same time again. But with a cock as good as his fucking her this hard, it was obviously easier said than done. She stopped fondling herself and fell onto Tails, who wrapped his arms tightly around her body and began to thrust his hips up into her, making them both moan out loud.

The two of them stared deep into each others eyes as they passionately fucked. Then they locked their lips together in an intense, passionate kiss. Their tongues lashed out at each other and tried to win the intense tongue war. This time, Fiona fought him to a draw as their orgasms drew closer and closer with each passing millisecond. They broke the kiss with a loud moan as they began to fuck each other at their absolute fastest.

The loud smacking sounds of their hips colliding grew louder and more frequent as they both thrust against each other at their fastest speeds. Fiona was screaming in passionate lust, and Tails was growling passionately in her ear. Their claws dug into each other and their tails wrapped around each other, keeping them locked together. Even through all the lust clogging his brain, Tails still managed to keep his concentration and kept himself and Fiona floating up in the air.

"T...TAILS" screamed Fiona "I CAN'T HOLD BACK ANYMORE!"

"N...Neither can I" he grunted "Let's... oh man... Let's... Release... TOGETHER!"

Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs and quickly thrust their hips against each other as hard as they could, Tails's cock going even deeper into Fiona than ever. The two of them screamed in passionate, lustful love as they came together. Fiona's vaginal juices squirted all over Tails's cock again, covering his crotch and leaking through the sides of her pussy. Tails's warm fox cum shot itself deep into Fiona again, but because it was already so full, a lot of it leaked out of the sides of Fiona's pussy along with her juices. Fiona kept moaning as Tails continued to thrust, albeit more weakly, into her super sensitive pussy. When he finally finished and pulled out, she felt the warm liquid slowly leak out of her, onto Tails's crotch.

As the two of them slowly settled down from their hyper-sexual lust, Tails slowly floated down to the ground Fiona still tight in his arms. He landed back on the bed with his head on the pillow and Fiona resting on his fluffy body, head in his chest. He then used his telekinesis again to lift the bed's covers up and over them so that they could have a nice sleep.

"Mm, I could get used to that" said Fiona.

"I think I could too" said Tails.

"Oooh, I'm just getting tingly thinking about what we just did" said Fiona, nuzzling into his chest "I think I'm still seeing stars."

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself" said Tails, brushing his hand through her hair.

"Mm, I like being wrapped in your tails" she whispered to him "It makes me feel so warm and safe."

"Fiona, I love thou" Tails whispered "I've always have."

"I love you too Tails" Fiona cooed "Somehow, deep down, I feel like I've always loved you too. Even when I was in 'that' phase."

"Well let's not talk about it anymore" said Tails "Let's rest."

Fiona nodded and gave him one last loving kiss on the cheek. With that, the two foxes, God and Mortal, fell asleep, exhausted and tired out from their adventurous activities.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what ACTUALLY happens in this story, go to Fanfiction.Net and go read Tails the God by Tailsmania. Trust me, it's something you will enjoy.


End file.
